1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 discloses a printing apparatus that performs inkjet duplex printing, i.e., printing on both front and back sides, on a rolled sheet, i.e., a long sheet that is wound in a roll.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 includes two roll holders. While back-side printing is being performed in duplex printing, another rolled sheet can be loaded. Thus, quick transition to printing on the subsequent rolled sheet is realized.
A rolled sheet used in bulk printing weighs as heavy as about five kilograms to several tens of kilograms. When such a heavy rolled sheet is loaded, a large vibration (impact) is applied to the printing apparatus. If a print engine unit and a sheet feeding unit are provided in one housing as in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, a large vibration occurring when a rolled sheet is loaded during printing is transmitted to the print engine unit, and the print quality may be deteriorated. Particularly, inkjet print heads perform printing on the basis of highly accurate positioning. Therefore, if any external vibration is transmitted to such a print head during printing, ink droplets may land at deviated positions on the sheet, and the print quality may be deteriorated.